


Home

by Helen



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen/pseuds/Helen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Episode III, Obi-Wan goes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> For Stacy

                                                            

Obi-Wan closed the door quietly behind him and hung up his cloak. The suns had long since set, and he felt chilled from the night air.

It was done. The twins were safe. Obi-Wan had no doubt they would be well cared for by their new families. Although Luke and Leia were worlds apart, the bond they shared was unbreakable. Perhaps one day they would find each other again. He felt a glimmer of hope within the Force, if not for himself, for the mother they would never know.

Large hands settled on his shoulders, and he sighed at the familiar touch. “She would be pleased,” Qui-Gon murmured against Obi-Wan’s hair.

“Yes.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, relaxing into the larger body; the scent of spiced tea filled the hovel they would now call home. He felt Qui-Gon’s grief and regret mingling with his own, unmistakable and bittersweet. The face of an eager young boy rescued from this world so long ago, and all that he was supposed to be, fading into a haze of distant memory. They would share this-as they had shared so many things over the years. Together they would get through this.

Arms around each other, they walked away from the window that looked out into the desert of a Tatooine night.


End file.
